Forever in a Day
by emerald-jade
Summary: Heero experiences something extraordinary and finds out something more than he bargained for in the process.


title; Forever in a day  
  
author; emerald_jade  
  
rating; G  
  
genre; romance/drama  
  
pairing; heero/relena  
  
Summary; about 5 years after EW. Heero experiences something extraordinary while on Purgatory and he finds out more than he bargains for in the process. dante is my own character tho...  
  
disclaimer: i dont own anybody, much less anime characters, i'm making no money out of this. this is just for fun.  
  
Forever In A Day  
  
It was past midnight when she got the call. Relena Peacecraft, the People's Queen, was on her way home after another night at an obligatory party in the most expensive part of the city, with her escort, or as the press and the people called him, Dante Yuy, the Queen's True Love. Of course she was neither Queen nor he her True Love, at least not on her opinion. Her True Love was someone else, someone ingrained in her heart and in her soul, her source of strength, her pillar, her knight in shining armor, her Prince Charming. And of course, no one knew that, not her closest friends, not her family, not the government she serves, not the people and certainly not the man sitting beside her, at the backseat of her official transport, warm blue eyes twinkling with happiness and affection, or if she was honest with herself, love.  
  
She smiled affectionately at him as he spoke with such passion, candour and energy. He was the People's Prince, but not for her, never for her. Then suddenly he stopped talking to point out to her that the internal phone was bleaping, which in her thoughtful state, she had missed. Relena pressed the receive button and saw her butler, friend and confidant looking more rattled than she had seen him in as many years. She immediately became concerned.  
  
" What is it Pagan?" unaware of the man sitting silently behind her.  
  
" Miss Relena, please, you have to hurry home. Its about HIM."  
  
" I'm on my way home now, what's the matter?" she said nervously, a cold feeling of dread sweeping all over her body.  
  
" HE's mortally wounded, I don't know how much longer he can last. I'm doing all I can but he's loosing so much blood." She suddenly noticed the blood stain on his lapels. Fear coursed through her, fear of loosing the one thing that really mattered in her life.  
  
She felt arm an arm drape over her shoulder in a comforting fashion and only then did she realise that she was shaking, badly. He didn't say anything, didn't ask any questions, just ordered her driver to go faster and offered the man a 50% raise in his salary if he could get them to her official residence in under 5 mins. The driver, Marco responded to the challenge by revving the transport so powerfully the force threw her back. But she was hardly aware of it. Fear kept her shaking and not even Dante's comforting words penetrated the icy shield that kept her bound.  
  
" Relena. Relena!!" he shook her roughly. "Listen to me." She lifted shattered eyes to his face. "You have to be strong, do you hear me, Relena?! No one's gonna die, ok? HE needs you." He said soberly.  
  
Then she realised that it was true, she needed to be strong for HIM. They had talked about it one starry night, one of their few nights alone. They promised each other that they would be strong and would keep on living if the other didn't. they made a pact. But Relena remembered her feelings that night. She was giddy with happiness and would promise anything, do anything for him. Now she felt all alone. HE was her strength, damn it! then she remembered what he'd said to her.  
  
" You're my strength Relena. But no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side, giving you my strength to keep on going, that wont ever change. And you'll do the same for me."  
  
Relena felt the transport stop so suddenly that she almost slipped out of her seat and into the floor. She hurriedly opened the door and slipped out into the crisp night air. She ran into the house, all the while willing him to wait, willing her fear to go away, willing the peace and calm she had always shown the world to rush back into her being.  
  
Her steps lead her to the huge drawing room on the ground floor where she could see medical workers rushing to and fro. She pressed forward, unaware of the man who followed her inside, concerned and sympathetic.  
  
The first thing she noticed was the blood. Blood was everywhere, the carpet, the sofa covers, the cushions, the linens and the murky red water filling the bowl on one of the side table. Then she saw him. He was at the centre of the room, his beautiful Prussian eyes shut. No expression crossed his face but she could tell that he was still holding on by the repeated twitching of his right index finger. Pagan hurried to her side.  
  
" Miss Relena, please pardon me but I had to call the medical facility, I couldn't handle this alone."  
  
She rushed forward, pushing aside two harried medical staff. She captured his right hand in hers.  
  
" Heero! Heero! Open your eyes! Come on, open them!" she said, her voice only wobbling a little.  
  
He opened his Prussian eyes slowly, with so much difficulty that she almost lost all hope.  
  
" Relena."  
  
" Yes, it's me. What did you do this time?" she scolded as tears sprang up on the corner of her eyes. She repressed her tears.  
  
" The usual." He started to close his eyes again.  
  
" No! Heero! Listen to me. Listen to my voice, ok?" she vaguely realised that the med staff were working around her with difficulty. She shifted a little to the side to give them room.  
  
He opened his eyes again and managed a small twitch on the side of his mouth which for him constituted to a smile.  
  
" Listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're not gonna die you know, I wont let you. I won't let you leave me. I won't let God take you away. I'm too selfish. I need you here, with me."  
  
" You're the most selfless person I've ever met." His voice had a far away quality to it.  
  
Relena almost burst into tears. " Not anymore I'm not. Listens to me!" she shouted as he again started to close his eyes. Her tears could not be repressed any longer. They freely flowed like a steady stream on both her cheeks.  
  
" Relena," this time his voice was so small she had to lean forward to hear him, much to the frustration of the med team. " Please live. Don't follow me yet."  
  
" No! no! Heero! Heero, You have to live! Not only for me, but for him." she pressed his cold limp hand over her stomach. " I'm pregnant, Heero. We're gonna have a baby. Please fight, don't leave us. He will need you. He's going to be wonderful Heero, he's going to look like you."  
  
" I..lo..ve.."  
  
In the background she heard an insistent beeping and the frantic movement of the med team. She felt arms go around her waist to drag her out of the way. She sobbed bitterly as they pulled her away, her last view of him obscured by the med staff leaning over him. His eyes were lifeless, his lips blue, his skin ice cold.  
  
" Clear!"  
  
" Still, no pulse!"  
  
" Clear!"  
  
Relena willed her tears to stop and began to sing haltingly. Hiccupping all the way through. Dante who had been the one to pull her away first didn't understand what she was singing then stronger, more distinctly, her voice belted out the song with all the anguish she was feeling inside.  
  
" Twin..kle, twinkle, little.s.tar, how I wonder what you are..up a- bove.the world so high, like a di..mond in the, sky, twinkle..twinkle.."  
  
She sang it over and over, her face twisted in anguish, tears streaming down her face as in the next five minutes the people around her lost hope of him ever reviving.  
  
Finally they stepped back, one doctor, closing the dead man's eyelids with his gloved fingers.  
  
" Twin..kle, twinkle, little.s.tar, how I wonder what you are..up a- bove.the world so high, like a di..mond in the, sky, twinkle..twinkle.."  
  
Everyone was quiet, no one really clearly understood what happened. None of the 7 Medical Staff from the nearby Facility, none of numerous servants, secretaries, and aides-de-camp to the Peacecraft monarchy who after being woken up from their sleep had come down to gather around the drawing room door. But everyone was curious at the scene before them, curious as to why their famous employer was reduced to a grief stricken, crying bundle. Not least of all Dante, who had patiently stood by all this without a question uttered yet inside he was in turmoil. He let go of his hold around her waist and saw her walking slowly towards the dead man in the middle of the room, the man called Heero, the man who had obviously captured her heart and fathered her future son.  
  
" Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder."  
  
She walked towards him slowly, barely even holding herself up. She was still singing the song, still weeping.  
  
The others backed out of the room. Dante grabbed the retreating Pagan's arm and asked quietly, patiently.  
  
" What just happened?"  
  
Pagan's barely visible eyes were downcast and red. " His name was Heero Yuy. He was her husband. You saw the news this morning? The destruction of the Red Platoon terrorist group cell in M22? He destroyed it, at the cost of his life."  
  
Dante felt the shock go through him as he looked back at the couple in the middle of the opulent room.  
  
She was leaning above him, she had his face captured between her tiny hands, her forehead and nose pressed against his in a familiar way. Suddenly he felt the glass with which he was standing on, shatter, leaving him to fall into the darkness.  
  
..........................  
  
White, brilliant white, like nothing he'd ever seen before.  
  
Like a dessert, a white nothingness. Similar to the darkness that had consumed him over and over. But this time he was not alone.  
  
A boy, no less than 5 years of age, wearing a simple yellow t-shirt, brown short, floppy sandals and a bandage on one knee prominently displayed as if the boy was proud of the injury, was standing before him. He was holding a colourful ball in one hand. He also had a shock of below-the-shoulder ash blonde hair. He looked like a mini-Milliardo Peacecraft. But then he looked closely, and was shocked to be staring at his own Prussian eyes, but the boy's eyes had an innocence in it that he doubted he ever had, but also wisdom. The eyes of a child and an old man at the same time.  
  
" Hello." The boy smiled up at him with such mischievous charm.  
  
" Am I dead?" he asked, uncertain for once.  
  
" No, not yet, anyway." Another smile.  
  
" Where am I?"  
  
" You're in my playground."  
  
" Why am I here?"  
  
" Because you have to make a decision."  
  
" Decision?"  
  
" You still have a lot of work to do, you know. A lot of people to save." The boy took a step forward.  
  
He stood his ground. " You're my son aren't you?"  
  
" In a way."  
  
"Hnnn."  
  
" You can't die yet, you know. A lot of people are still counting on you."  
  
" Why me?"  
  
Another impish smile. " Because its your destiny. It's your children's destiny. And your grandchildren's destiny. From you and her will spring a dynasty of heroes and villains and you and your descendants will restore the balance again."  
  
" What if I don't want to? What if I don't feel like giving my children that kind of responsibility?"  
  
" Then you risk loosing everything. And this will be all your fault." He bounced the ball on his hand. Suddenly darkness overcame the light and a bombardment of anguished voices echoed loudly from all direction. But then it narrowed down to one.  
  
" Twin..kle, twinkle, little.s.tar, how I wonder what you are..up a- bove.the world so high, like a di..mond in the, sky, twinkle..twinkle.."  
  
" Relena."  
  
" Sad isn't it. Mom would have been so wonderful. So kind, so giving."  
  
He remembered suddenly, one starry night, when they had held each other under the stars and she had sang that, he told her that it brought back a kind of familiarity, a small recollection of the mother that he had never met and probably never know.  
  
The boy bounced the ball once again, and everything turned as it was before, but this time, he could hear her singing faintly in the background.  
  
" She's calling me back."  
  
" Yes she is." This time a feminine voice answered. A tall girl, probably in her late teens, suddenly appeared beside the boy. She was wearing an unfamiliar looking uniform, a flight jumpsuit similar to the once he used to wear as a Gundam Pilot. She had an unfamiliar insigna attached to her left chest. She had long hair, the same shade as his but had Relena's eyes. Eyes full of self-confidence and like the boy's, wisdom.  
  
" Go back to her, Father. Give me Life. The future of a race depends on my survival."  
  
" The Human race?"  
  
" No. Mother had already saved the Human Race from itself. It is her destiny. I have mine. And my destiny is linked to numerous events, as do yours. But my existence also depends on you. So you have to go back. Give me a chance of life and give them a chance to live."  
  
" How? How do I go back?"  
  
She smiled. " Follow her voice. It will lead you back to the living."  
  
The boy smiled and prepared to bounce his ball again. " Goodluck, Dad. We're going to have so much fun together."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and focused on her voice, calling him back, calling him back to the living, the world of pain, sin, anger, greed, pride but also the world of happiness and love.  
  
He sensed the ball drop.  
  
...................................  
  
Her voice was almost gone. She was so hoarse from crying and singing. She wasn't aware of anything but the coldness in him, and the despair in her. She didn't know how much time had passed, it felt like years.  
  
But then miraculously his hand twitched. She plonked down the floor as he suddenly, inexplicably sat up, gulping as much air as he could to his starved lungs. Relena couldn't believe it. She got to her hands and knees pushing him to lie down and shouting for someone to come. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was so happy. She clasped one of his cold hands with both her own. Tears of happiness burst out of her as she felt his hand clasp tightly back at her. Then she was aware of people rushing to their side. A frenzy of activity ensued.  
  
Under the cover of loud chatter which surrounded them, Relena looked into Heero's eyes and saw infiniteness and wisdom. She whispered, "I thought I lost you."  
  
His voice was equally hoarse. " We still have so much living to do."  
  
She smiled despite of her tears and leaned over to kiss his cold lips. " I truly, deeply, love you."  
  
" Me too."  
  
end  
  
A/N; (MUST READ!!!) this is my first time writing a GW fanfiction. this was supposed to be part of an even larger story that i'm preparing. Dante is my own character i created him. i guess this could be called a preview of whats to come since this segment is taken from the middle of the story, meaning something big happened and will happen. i just felt in the mood to write this and it may change after the final draft. so sit back enjoy and pls r & r and dont flame me too hard. 


End file.
